ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vengeance of Nega Ben!
Nega Ben escapes his confines thanks to the Forever Knights and he has a sick and twisted plan intended for his good counterpart. Plot: The Plumber HQ where Nega Ben is in his cell, with Rook and his good twin watching him. : : Nega Ben: So, can I help you two? : : Rook: No, but I am curious as to your habits. Ever since you have been here, you have not tried to escape. Why? : : Ben: Because he's afraid I'll beat him again most likely. : : Nega Ben: Please I'm far from it, Ben. With the first class service you give me here so I don't go psycho, why would I want to escape? First rate meals, music to keep me calm, and I even get an exercise routine. A prison with first class service. : : Ben: And you're not getting out. I'm here to make sure of it. : : Nega Ben: If you say so. : : Ben: I do say so. Let's go, Rook. We're wasting our time here. He's not getting out and if he does then we'll put him back. Ben and Rook leave Nega Ben's sight. : : Nega Ben: What an arrogant brat. I can't believe I'm a good guy in this universe, but also a self absorbed jerk. Oh, and by the way; I am getting out of here. Nega Ben pulls some kind of device from his pocket. : : Nega Ben: I'm getting out with a little help from the Forever Knights. Then Ben is going to wish he killed me instead of letting me live. Dr. Chadwick, I trust preparations were made, right? I'm ready to leave. : : Chadwick: Of course, my friend. My Forever Knights are in the area right now as we speak. Just make sure to keep your part of the bargain. : : Nega Ben: Of course I will. Dr. Jekyll's serum may have enhanced your muscles, but it diminished your brain capacity. I'll provide you with an antidote to the serum and you'll give me what I want. : : Chadwick: Of course, of course. Just help me and make me smart again. : : Nega Ben: Get me out and I'll do much, much more. : : Chadwick: Then let us begin. Sir Morton, the twins, and the Forever Knight ninja robot then swarm the place. They enter via Max's store and force one of the workers to reveal the secret entrance to the Plumber facility underneath. There is an alarm going off in the facility. : : Ben: What's going on? : : Max: Intruder alert. : : Rook: From whom? : : Sir Morton: From us, alien. You three lads take them. Sir Morton heads off in another direction, but then Rook and Ben take on the three Knights. Ben transforms into Rath. : : Rath: Let me tell you something, Forever Knights who didn't knock without entering: Rath is going to pound you into the ground! Rath, Rook, and Knights then begin duking it out with Sir Morton making it to Nega Ben's cell. He then unlocks it for him. : : Nega Ben: Thank you, Sir Morton. : : Sir Morton: Right. So are we done here? : : Nega Ben: Yes, let's pull out. : : Sir Morton: Very well. Alright, lads, let's go. His Forever Knights obey, so they let Ben and Rook go and escape. : : Rook: What has happened? Why would they just leave? Ben reverts back to human form. : : Ben: I don't know, Rook, but didn't all of this look like a distraction? : : Rook: Yes, it did. Clearly they only came here to take something. : : Ben: Or someone. Let's go. Ben and Rook head back towards Nega Ben's cell because it's as he suspected. : : Ben: I knew it. : : Rook: Your evil counterpart is gone and look, he left a note. : : Ben: What's it say? : : Rook: "See you soon, Ben." : : Ben: Cryptic. : : Rook: Indeed, but why would he ally himself with the Forever Knights? : : Ben: More than that, Rook, but when and how? : : Rook: Good question. We need to sort this out, now. We both know the stakes he will go to. : : Ben: I know. Let's look around in Undertown. Maybe we can find some kind of lead in the Forever Knight's old hideout down there. : : Rook: Good idea. So then while Rook and Ben search, Nega Ben and the Forever Knights have indeed met at the Forever Knight hideout. : : Nega Ben: Now, this won't hurt a bit. Nega Ben injects Chadwick with the serum he needs to restore him to his original form. The process is painful, but soon Chadwick is fully human again. : : Chadwick: It worked! I'm human again! I am in your debt, young man. : : Nega Ben: Yes, you are. We can discuss that later though, but did you bring what I needed? : : Chadwick: As promised. I have here a warp field generator. This device will allow you to escape back to your universe. : : Nega Ben: I know what a warp field generator is, Chadwick. It's all well and good, but I still need one final component for my plan to succeed. : : Chadwick: Of course, you want the Omnitrix. : : Nega Ben: Exactly. I can't go in empty handed. Mine was taken away, so I'll need to "borrow" Ben's. Morton, you and your goons lead Ben here, now. : : Sir Morton: Am I suppose to take orders from you? : : Chadwick: Humor him, Sir Morton. We both share common goals and it's high time we all finally have our revenge on Ben Tennyson! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ben and Rook make it to Undertown via Rook's Proto-Truk and are patrolling Undertown. The Knight Robot sees them so he alerts Sir Morton. : : Sir Morton: Sirs, Tennyson and his alien partner are closing in. : : Chadwick: Then let our trap commence. Rook and Ben continue their patrol, but have also finally made it to the abandoned Forever Knight hideout. : : Ben: No one's here and that Highbreed Generator is gone. : : Rook: Yes, the Plumbers had it confiscated and dismantled when we found this place. : : Ben: What's that on that table over there? Ben and Rook walk over to get a look. There are papers and a cup of coffee it looks like. : : Rook: It seems that Nega Ben and the Forever Knights have been allied for a long time. : : Ben: Yeah, I can see that, but what's this all about? : : Rook: I am not sure, but, Ben, I think we should get out of here. : : Ben: Why? : : Rook: This coffee is still warm. : : Ben: Uh-oh. : : Chadwick: Uh-oh indeed, my boy. Rook and Ben turn to see Chadwick and Nega Ben together. : : Nega Ben: It's so nice to finally get out of that stinking cell. : : Ben: I thought you liked it? : : Nega Ben: Not really. Even with the first class service, I was trapped, humiliated, and powerless. Now it's time for my vengeance. : : Ben: Can't you bad guys think of anything besides vengeance? : : Nega Ben: It's what keeps me alive, Ben. Now kill them. : : Sir Morton: With pleasure, sir. Ben then transforms into Swampfire to fight the Forever Knights. : : Nega Ben: Your Methanosian form has bloomed? Interesting. : : Swampfire: Yeah, now taste my flame! Ben shoots his fire balls at Chadwick and Nega Ben, while Rook and Sir Morton fight head to head. : : Nega Ben: Remember we need to separate Rook from Ben. : : Chadwick: Understood. Chadwick gives this nod to Sir Morton who understands what his leader is ordering. The twins use flips as misdirection against Rook and each of them grabs one of Rook's arms and they toss him out of the room. : : Nega Ben: Excellent! Now activating trans-matt beam! Nega Ben, the Forever Knights, and Ben are all transported away in an instant. : : Rook: Ben! No! Rook was helpless to save Ben, but now he contacts the Plumbers. : : Rook: This is Rook Blonko to Plumber Command: Ben has been captured. I repeat: Ben has been captured! The Plumbers then begin to rally all forces to look for Ben, but soon Nega Ben, his allies, and Ben transport to a new place. : : Ben: What? Where am I? : : Nega Ben: In my grip, Ben. Nega Ben aims a weapon at Ben which the blast knocks him out and reverts him back to human form. : : Nega Ben: Now, I am ready to begin and you are going to pay for your transgressions against me! : : Chadwick: Yes, we have Tennyson, but more importantly we have the Omnitrix. : : Nega Ben: We? : : Chadwick: Yes, we. What, you're not thinking of betraying me are you? After what I did for you. : : Nega Ben: I used you all as slaves. I am free now, so I don't need you anymore. Now begone. : : Chadwick: What about our deal?! : : Nega Ben: I was here to cure you. I did. Now go. Nega Ben uses his trans-matt to send them away, but now straps Ben to an operating table. Nega Ben then slaps him in the face to wake him up. : : Nega Ben: Wakey, wakey, Ben. : : Ben: Nega Ben? Where am I? : : Nega Ben: You're in my power and at my mercy. : : Ben: What are you going to do? : : Nega Ben: I'll make it simple: revenge, take your Omnitrix, return back to my universe, oh and kill you. Is that good enough for you? : : Ben: Yeah, but you know that I'm going to stop you right? : : Nega Ben: How? : : Ben: My Omnitrix has a tracking beacon which the Plumbers can use to find me and there's my Plumber badge. : : Nega Ben: You mean this Plumber badge? Nega Ben tosses it in the air and destroys it with a laser blaster. : : Nega Ben: What Plumber badge? Oh and for your Omnitrix, yeah that's not happening either. You see this room has a dampening field that not only makes the Omnitrix inoperable, but also blocks the tracking signal. So no one is going to find us here. : : Ben: What about the Forever Knights? : : Nega Ben: Oh, they are quite out of our reach, Ben. Nega Ben it seems transported them to an alien world where they are surrounded by a group of wild and ravenous Vulpimancers who look very hungry. : : Sir Morton: Sir, if we survive, then I am turning in my resignation. Back on Earth in the lair of Nega Ben again. : : Nega Ben: You can't imagine, Ben how long I have waited. All those months trapped in that cage and now my plans come to fruition. Vengeance is going to mine, your Omnitrix will be mine, and soon the empire I lost to you will be... : : Ben: Will be mine, mine, mine, evil gloating, cliché villain talk, etc., etc. Are we done here? Nega Ben delivers a firm punch in Ben's jaw because he was interrupted. : : Nega Ben: I'm a villain, Ben. Gloating is what I do. : : Ben: But tell me this: why are you like this? Ben Tennyson isn't suppose to be a villain. He's suppose to help people, not be a complete and utter psycho. : : Nega Ben: You want to know about me? Fine, I'll tell you: as a kid, my life was a complete toilet! I was bullied all the time, treated like garbage, and no one did anything about it. Then the one who treated me the worst was my dear and sweet cousin, Gwen. She was the most evil out of everyone of those lowlife punks. Then during my summer vacation, I found the Omnitrix and made it mine! I had power now and I intended to use it to its fullest. I tortured Gwen, stole, destroyed, and I became happy! Then I met Kevin and we became best friends, but then we soon became brothers. I'd die for him and he'd die for me, although he was sent to the Null Void by Grandpa Max. I wanted to get him out, but soon Vilgax came into my life and I became his apprentice. : : Ben: You can't be serious. : : Nega Ben: Oh, but I am, Ben. I conquered world after world for him and I enjoyed every single moment of it. However soon I wanted to go and invade Earth, but he denied me my heart's desire. So guess what I did. : : Ben: You killed him, didn't you? : : Nega Ben: Bingo! Yup, I did and then after that I conquered world after world after world, but then I came home. Earth was soon mine, but I had one last thing to deal with. : : Ben: What? : : Nega Ben: Gwen. She was the last one on my list. : : Ben: What did you do to her? : : Nega Ben: I killed her. : : Ben: No! How could you?! She was your cousin! : : Nega Ben: I got over it. Actually I got over it rather quickly. : : Ben: You're insane. : : Nega Ben: Probably. : : Ben: No I mean it. You are a total freak. : : Nega Ben: What did you call me? : : Ben: I called you a freak. : : Nega Ben: That's what I thought. So now I really have no regrets about doing this. : : Ben: Doing what? : : Nega Ben: Oh, this. Nega Ben holds up a saw which he soon activates and Ben is scared out of his mind. : : Nega Ben: This'll get messy. Nega Ben then begins to laugh like a complete psychotic and he presses the saw into Ben's wrist. Soon though Ben begins screaming out loud from the pain and mutilation of his body. Ben's hand falls to the ground, but Nega Ben takes the Omnitrix and puts it on. : : Nega Ben: Finally it's mine. Oh and sorry for the wrist, Ben. Nega Ben let's him go from the table and Ben falls to the floor who grabs his wrist to try and stop the blood flow. : : Nega Ben: You lost now, Ben. The Omnitrix is mine and you are just as helpless as you left me. : : Ben: You...you won't win...I...I won't let you. : : Nega Ben: Oh, like you'll be able to do anything. Nega Ben soon kicks Ben square in the jaw which tosses him across the room. He runs straight to him and does it again and again and again. Until finally he stops. : : Nega Ben: Now, so I don't repeat my last mistake, I'm just going to kill you where you stand. Nega Ben holds out a blaster and aims it straight at Ben's head. : : Nega Ben: Good bye, Ben. It was so nice killing you. All Ben can do is look on in horror as a great hero may have finally met his match. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Nega Ben Tennyson *Dr. Chadwick *Sir Morton *Forever Knight Twins *Forever Knight Ninja Aliens Used *Rath *Swampfire Major Events: *Nega Ben escapes his prison cell. *Dr. Chadwick has been cured of Dr. Jekyll's serum. *Ben's Omnitrix was taken away from him very gruesomely. Category:Episodes Category:Gothamcity1992